Best In The World
by Blackfire Warrior of the Sky
Summary: CM Punk one shot


Best In The World

" Why do I always have to say , yes ? I don ' t hesitate . Without even thinking about the situation I always have to say , yes ? Yes , yes , yes . " Mara said not thinking about what she just said .

" For a minute there I thought Daniel Byran did an episode of Trading Spaces ? " said the familiar voice of the WWE ' s Apex Predator .

Mare turned to see one of her best friends coming to her . Mara Anne Blair was formerly apart of the reinvented ECW , but with the breaking away of the brand she was moved over to the Raw brand or the WWE .

" Did I seriously sound like Daniel , Randy ? Mara asked the Viper .

Randy Orton was also apart of ECW when Mara was there and the WWE writers thought it would be a good idea if the two were paired up together . So , Mara found herself being Randy ' s valet and grew to become close friends with the Viper .

" You were doing the " Yes , Yes , Yes " thing , Mara . May I ask why ? " Randy looked at her curiously and like always she took his breath away .

Mara Blair was a very attractive lady . She was fair skin like snow on a cold winter , her eyes were beautifully black , and her long brunette hair reached past her shoulders . She wasn ' t short like so many of the divas that graced the locker room , but was a good 5ft 8 . There was so much Randy could do with her , but he was raised a gentleman and although the Viper ' s eyes were already taking in the striking image of her . He could not overstep that line with his best friend , only if it was her decision would he take that chance . But , she had not decided yet , so , he was just going to let mind do the wandering for now .

" Eve , kick me out of the room ? Well , she technically asked , and I said yes without even thinking about were I am going to sleep . " Mara explain to Orton .

" Why did Eve want you out of the room ? You two are best friends . " Randy said trying to figure out why Eve wouldn ' t want Mara to bunk with her tonight .

" Because , she wants to spend some alone time with Zack Ryder , and I am such a good friend that I couldn ' t say no . And now I am stuck without a room and I am so tired from the long day . I mean I love Australia , but tonight was a little to much Aussie for me , if you understand what I am saying ? " Mara said rolling her eyes .

" Well , if you want , you could always stay with me . I don ' t have anyone rooming with me . " Randy said thinking of a way to help his friend .

" Thank you , but I wouldn ' t want to impose . " Mara said hesitate , she also had feelings for the Viper . But , could think of a way to tell him and staying with him would be way to tempting .

" No , I insist . I couldn ' t let my best friend sleep in the hallway . " Randy said to her .

" Okay , thank you again . " She said grateful to him , as they made their way to Randy ' s hotel room .

Once inside , Randy let her decide which bed she wants since it is a double .

" I want the one near the window . I have this strange phobia about sleeping next to the door at hotels . " Mara said .

" Okay , I guess I have the one by the bathroom . Why do you have a phobia about sleeping closer to the door ? " Randy asked curious .

" Because , some psycho could come in the room and I don ' t want to be the first one murdered in my sleep . " Mara explained .

" So , you rather it be me ? " Randy asked chuckling at her answer .

" Precisely , Randy . See you do understand me . " Mara teased .

" Hey , teasing me is not funny . " Randy said picking her up and placed her on the bed . He started tickling her to the point of tears . " Now this is what I call funny . "

" Randy , stop . " Mara said gasping for breath . She smacked his hand away and then notice how close he was to her . She pulled away from the Viper and stood up , going to the bag she had brought with her .

" Mara , I didn ' t upset you , did I ? " Randy asked concerned .

" No , I am just going to get changed into my pjs . " She said smiling at the her friend . She walked to the bathroom , closing the door . After about five minutes she came out of the bathroom wearing the cutest pjs , they were pink and the shirt was only a tank top . Once again the Viper had to catch his breath , because of Mara ' s beauty .

" So , uh , you want to go on to bed or do you want to stay up awhile and chat ? " Randy said trying to hide his feelings .

" We can chat for a little while , but can we get in bed first ? " Mara asked really wanting to rest , but she also wanted to talk with her good buddy .

" Okay , let me get changed first . " The Viper said going to the bathroom . He came out later wearing only boxers . Which made Mara have to catch her breath this time . Randy was a very attractive guy and his body had well developed muscles from hard hours at the gym . Orton liked keeping his body in shape , so there was less chance of him injuring himself in the ring .

" What ? " Randy saw her looking at him .

" Nothing , how much do you work out ? " Mara asked him before catching herself .

" Uh , quite a bit . It something I learned from the Marines and being around Evolution , you always keep your body fit and healthy . You don ' t get quite as many injuries that way . " Randy explained .

" Interesting . So how long until you win the title again ? She asked curious .

" I hope not to long . " RKO said to her , as they climb into bed .

Mara began to doze off , but then she had a nightmare and began screaming .

" Mara ! " Randy shook her and she sat straight up .

" What happened ? " She asked looking at the Viper who had a concerned look on his face .

" You were having a nightmare . You okay ? " Randy asked her .

" I guess , " Mara said .

" You want to come over here ? I will chase the nightmares away . " He said smiling at her .

" You sure . Thank you again , this is the second time you have helped me tonight . " Mara said getting up from her bed and climbing into his . She snuggled up close to him , as he put his arms around her protectively .

" Of course . I wouldn ' t let anything bad happen to you . " Randy said comforting her .

" You are like my guardian angel . " Mara said looking up at the Viper .

" Mara , can I ask you a question ? " Randy asked her .

" Yeah , of course . What is it , Randy ? " Mara asked raising up to see him better .

" Could I possibly take you out on a date ? " Randy asked nervous .

" Yes , I would love to . " Mara said and kissed him on the cheek .

So the two fell into asleep .

- Back at Raw -

All of the superstars and divas were now back from the Australia tour with WWE . Mara and Randy ' s relationship was growing every minute , but they had decided to keep things on the down low for now . Mara was walking through the locker room area , Randy wasn ' t with her because of a photo shoot for the upcoming cover of WWE Magazine . She was listening to music on her MP3 player , when she spotted her buddy CM Punk sitting all alone on one of the production crates . He looked miserable and Mara knew why , Punk had lost the WWE Championship to Cena and now everyone in the locker room was calling his winning the Championship a fluke . Mara knew this was not true , because she knew Punk always put his best in every match he wrestled . Like Mara , CM Punk had been apart of the redeveloped ECW and they had become friends on the former WWE brand .

" Hey Phil , " Mara said walking over to him , pulling her ear phones out of her ears .

" Mara , how are you ? " Punk gave the diva a slight smile , then went back to being gloomy .

" I ' m good , but I am more concerned about you . I could help , but notice how miserable you looked . " Mara said concerned for her friend .

" Yeah , everyone in the locker room thinks I ' m a fluke . " Phil Brooks stating the obvious .

" Not , everyone . " Mara said comforting him .

" Who ? " He asked looking curious .

" Me . I don ' t think you ' re a fluke . I know you gave it everything you had to when the WWE Championship and the same against Cena the other night . Punk , I have known you , since ECW days , so , I know you give it your all every night you perform . So , who cares what the locker room ? All that should matter is what you think and know is right . " Mara said trying to make him feel better .

" Thanks , Mara . " He said as she hugged him , " Is that a new tattoo ? "

CM Punk saw the feather tattoo on her right wrist .

" Yeah , I just got it before the Australia tour . You like it ? " She asked Punk .

" I do , its cute . But , it fits you . " He said to her . She looked over to the vending machine in the corner of the hall . She got and went over to it . When she got back , she handed him a Pepsi , knowing it might cheer him up .

" Here , for you . I thought it would cheer you up . " Mara said to him , as he took the cold drink .

" A Pepsi . You know I like Pepsi . " He said smiling at her .

" Yes , I thought since you are Straight - Edge , a beer would be inappropriate for you . So , I thought since you like Pepsi . I would get you a Pepsi instead . " Mara said considerate of Punk ' s lifestyle .

" Thank you , " He said opening it and taking a sip , " It tastes better anyway . "

" I thought it would . You know that was always my favorite tattoo on you . Your , uhm , Pepsi symbol . It identifies with you so much and it has become very popular in the wrestling world . " She said . Tattoos were how she and Punk communicated with each other . It was him who went with her to get her first tattoo , the butterfly in the center of her back .

" Really , wow . You that ' s how we became friends . It was because someone was to scared to go and get her first tattoo by herself . " CM Punk smiled at her .

" Yeah , and look now here we are still talking of tattoos . You know me and you are the only ones left of the first days of the reinvented ECW . " She said to him .

" I know . " Punk said shaking his head yes .

" Makes us special and we have a bond . So , see you have to be doing something right for the office to keep you around . " She said smiling at Punk .

" True . Thanks for cheering me up . " He said leaning closer to her and kissing her cheek .

" Uhm , no problem . " She said , " Well better get back to the girls ' locker room , before Eve sends a search party . "

" Okay , " Punk said as she left .

Mara never noticed Randy watching from the shadows . He at first was a little shocked and then upset . He walked slowly behind her , until he caught up to her .

" Mara , " Randy said .

" Hey Randy . What ' s up ? " Mara said she could tell the Viper was angry .

" Can we talk , alone ? " Randy asked .

" Yeah sure , " She and Randy went into an unused locker room .

" Why did I see you kissing , Phil Brooks ? " Randy look at her angry .

" You saw that ? " She asked .

" Yes , I saw it . I thought we were building something together , Mara . So , why did you do it ? You know what , I don ' t even want to know why ? " Randy said as he started to leave the room .

" Randy wait , let me explain . " Mara tried to stop him .

" No , " He said as he left the room , letting the door slam behind him .

Punk was outside and heard everything , but Randy never saw him . He came into the locker room and saw Mara on the bench . She was crying , as he came over to her and put his arms around her .

" Mara , I ' m sorry . I shouldn ' t have kissed you . " Punk said trying to soothe her .

" No , I should have stopped , you . " She said looking up at him through tear stained eyes .

" When did you and Randy start dating ? " He asked curious .

" In Australia . Eve decide she wanted to room with Zack Ryder and so I gave Zack my room without thinking of me not having a bed . So , I ran into Randy and he offered to let me stay in his room . Randy and I have been friends since our storyline in ECW , so I did see why it could hurt . Then I had a nightmare while I was in his room and so he let sleep in his bed with him so I would be afraid . And then he asked me on a date and we ' ve been going out ever since . We wanted to keep it between us for a little while so the fans would get wind of our relationship and start speculating on what was going on between us . " Mara explained to Punk .

" Do you really like him ? " He asked .

" Yes , I do , but now I don ' t know if we still . . . " She stopped mid - sentence .

" Hey , Mara don ' t worry . I will fix it . " He said leaving the locker room .

- In the Guys ' Locker Room -

" Randy , " Punk said coming over to him .

" What Punk ? You stole my girlfriend and now you are coming over to gloat . " Randy said shaking his head .

" You don ' t understand . " Punk said to him .

" What don ' t I understand , Phil ? " Randy said in his Viper - like tone . He left the room without even hearing Punk out .

" Man , you are stubborn . But , I promised Mara I would help , and I keep my promises to a friend . " CM Punk mumbled to himself .

CM Punk decide to spy on where Randy was going and saw him walk into a locker room by himself . At that same time Mara was walking by , and he decided to act like he tripped and pushed her into the same locker room Randy was in .

" Whoops , sorry should of watched where I was going . " CM Punk said locking the door .

" Punk , what are you ? " Mara asked and then saw Randy glaring at her .

" Mara , what are you doing in here ? " Randy growled in a low voice .

" Ask , Mr . Straight - Edge . " Mara said , " Punk let me out . "

" Not until you two talk this out . " Punk yelled through the door . As Mara tried to open the door , but found it was locked .

" Punk open this door or I am going right through it and you . " Randy threatened .

" Don ' t hurt yourself trying . " Punk said back at the Viper .

Mara began to giggle .

" What so funny ? " Randy asked rounding on her .

" At , how wierd my best friend and boyfriend are . " Mara said .

" Hey I ' m not wierd . " Punk said through the door .

" Me either . " Randy agreed , " So , why are you trying so desperate to help us after you kissed Mara ? "

" Randy , it was only on the cheek . God , do you really think I see Punk like that ? Punk is my best friend , he is like the older brother I can depend on to help me when I need it . No matter how cute he is I couldn ' t see myself dating him because I don ' t see him in that way . " Mara explained .

" So , why were you two , together ? " Randy asked .

" Punk was having a hard time dealing with the rest of locker room , calling him a fluke . So , I decided to cheer him up . Because that ' s what a sister does for her brother . I like him and I love you . " Mara said

" Sorry I was a jerk to you before . And you too , Punk . I should have listened to you both , but I was angry , sorry . " Randy said . Mara came closer to him and kissed him an the lips .

" Its okay . I just didn ' t know I had a jealous boyfriend . " Mara said as Randy leaned back to her , pulling her into a long , passionate kiss .

" Uhm , it just got , uncomfortably quiet in there . Do I need to bring you two a bed or maybe some really sappy music for something out of a dorky chick flick movie , with really outrageous make - out sex ? " CM Punk asked a little grossed out .

" You were the one who locked us in her . So , now you got to deal with it . " Randy called through the door . Mara started making strange sex noises , trying to get back at Punk for locking them in the room .

" Uh , no , that is wrong on so many levels and I can ' t even begin to explain why . " Punk said unlocking the door and sticking his head scared . He laughed when he saw both of them had clothes still on .

" Made you look , Phil . " Mara said as she and Randy walked out the door Punk was holding open .

" Not cool , Mara . " Punk said looking at them .

" Thanks for your help , Brooks . " Randy said to the Straight - Edge Superstar .

" No problem . Just helping a friend out . Now you two place nice and don ' t do anything I wouldn ' t do . Because , now I need to go plot on how I am getting my WWE Championship back from Johnny Boy Cena . " Punk smiled at his two friends .

" Go get him . " Randy said to Punk .

" Hey Punk , " Mara said as he started to walk off .

" Yeah , Mara . " Punk turned to look at her .

" Thank you . You are still " Best In The World " . " She said to him .

" I know and you are welcome , " He said walking off , but not before calling back to them , " Best In The World . "

The End

**This may not exactly be worthy of an M rating , but I wrote this for DivaliciousDooL . Thanks for the inspiration to write the one shot . Please read and review . **


End file.
